The Amazing Spider-Man
by J.Andrew.McCormick
Summary: Peter Parker was a high school wallflower until that fateful day when a dying spider decided to bite him. Seven years later after battling many hardships and pulling through stronger for it. Facing his hardest battles he won't be alone. No hero is ever alone.
1. Chapter 1

**The Amazing Spider-Man: **

Author note:

This story will become an ongoing thing, it is my first one but I am going to continue this storyline hopefully improving the quality. I am making this story as part of a personal project to write and draw this story as a comic, just for personal use and a bit of fun. No profit being made as Marvel owns everything.

**Chapter One**

At the highest point in New York City one young man standing holding a device. A device that can destroy and decimate whole worlds and a man who is defying the Earths Mightiest Heroes. There was only one reason a device like this could be made and the man looks up. _'That Planet,' _he thinks, _'they're going to destroy that planet, billions of lives'._

"Give me the device Spider-Man and we can save the world" Iron Man commands, "our world" he then whispers.

"He's right Spider-Man" continues Captain America.

"It is the only way Man of Spider" Thor agrees.

"WHAT, how is this the only way killing BILLION OF PEOPLE, how is that the only way" Spider-Man screams. "You all have saved countless lives, the world, HELL even other planets just like the one you are planning on destroying. How did it come down to you all becoming Galactus and Thanos?"

"IT'S THE ONL…" The Avengers retaliate.

"No. I won't, I will not let you. There is always another way. If you won't do it then I will." And with that Spidey jump off Avengers Tower retreating with the device. _'I only need to keep this away from them for an hour. Dr Richards I hope you can pull this off'. _As he keep on swinging he hears a beeping coming from the device, he realises there is a remote control unit and GPS unit he need to take care of. Touching down in the middle of Hell's Kitchen he opens it up to remove the devices that he needs to lead the avengers on a merry chase.

"So Mr Parker what do you have there."

"Matt how'd d'you kno… y'know what never mind. Doomsday device, avengers want it to destroy that planet, I stole it to stop them. Me, the X-Men and the FF have a better plan. Here take this hide it DO NOT GIVE IT TO ANYONE." Spider-Man tells Daredevil taking the GPS and remote unit away with him. He's gonna get the Avengers attention. He swings his way back to Manhattan stooping any looters on his way _'can't ignore that can I'_. He hears the custom Spider-Man ringtone buzzing. "WHAT! Sorry been a bit busy is Kitty and the device ready just in case Logan."

"Yeah kid, are you sure you don't want help." Wolverine replies.

_Huh, _"No Logan, no don't want all-out war between the X-Men and The Avengers after this do we? No I'll hold 'em. The FF and the X-Men can save the day get you some good publicity, _I'm already a menace and wanted by the police anyway_" Spidey replies. "Besides I need you guy to take them down if they find the device."

"What you hid it?!" Logan smirks "They're listening to this call aren't they?"

"Of course they are. Hey Iron Man guess what you won't find it I have the GPS and remote units. COME FIND ME!" Peter tells the Avengers looking for him.

Spidey stops at his favourite spot in the city. In his right hand the GPS and in the other the remote unit. With his proportionate strength of a spider he crushes the remote unit. He take the GPS unit and webs it into the grasp of his favourite gargoyle and therapist, "Here ya go buddy keep a hold of this and don't let any Iron Men have it. What… I know you won't…. come on Carl I didn't it like that… Pals, yeah pals."

Spider-Man turns around and see Iron Man, Peter smirks under the mask. With Quick reflexes he avoids one concussion blast turning his back to Stark. He web at the building in front of him while spinning uses some compact webbing to blind the invincible armoured man. Two quicker web shots to hit the output of the unibeam and one repulser gauntlet. "What did you do kid… Jarvis report." Tony demanded flailing about.

"Optics offline, faceplate is stuck and circuitry around the unibeam and left arm are gummed up with a strong adhesive. Advice tactical retreat." The AI replied.

While this exchange was happening Peter swung around the flying armour kicking him back onto the side of a building. "How bout you stick around Tony!" he webbed up the armour taking it out of the fight. "Damn need better material. Don't worry your armour will be back online an hour. _'One down two to go.'_

Peter swung his way down to Time Square, _'great thirty minutes left, c'mon Reed'_ the normally packed streets and roads were completely empty thanks to the disaster a hand. Spidey decides to just kick up to one of the screens and makes a phone call and a couple of texts.

_Can't talk right now I'm going to save you all. Sorry I'm not there but I'll explain it to you when this is all over. Take care of my aunt please. Thanks I love you ALL xx _to Mary Jane Watson

_Hi I sent a message saying much the same thing but I'll keep you all safe. All I can say is I'm trying to make Uncle Ben proud by saving you all. I love you Aunt May look after MJ xx _to Aunt May

'_I can't believe what I've had to do today. I hope doing the right thing today Uncle Ben. Please guide me today'_, Taking the cell phone and calling two of his friends and idols. "Hey Cap you want your doomsday device come and get it, I'm in Time Square I'm done running…" He hangs up the phone it buzzes with two missed calls and texts begging him to come home, he doesn't see them and crushes his phone. Jumping down from his screen into the middle of the huge place like a coliseum. Hearing an engine and seeing the storm clouds, _'there they are, hope they don't bring the hulk, SPIDER SENSE'_ Peter using his heightened agility to avoid the hammer from behind and the shield from the front. "Bit unfair Cap two on one, should a brought the sweetcorn mascot"

"Give it up Spider-man" shouts Cap, "Do you know what's at stake?"

"DO YOU?!" Peter retorts.

"Very well Spider you leave no choice. HAVE AT THEE!" the thunder god roared

Thor jumps bringing down his hammer onto Peter's head. _'Yeah, yeah I know spider sense' _seeing the hammer Peter spins a web to the shield pulling over his head. Seeing Thor's feet on the ground he webs them to the ground with a two full cartridges exploding, after tossing the Captain's shield at him with a huge force nowhere near fatal for the super soldier. _'Big Mistake' _Steve Rogers thinks as he catches his shield and charges at the young hero.

'_Hold Spidey, hold, hold and… NOW' _Cap is now at full speed and Peter tries to flip over the god, but Thor grabs his ankle holding him in place to get a face full of shield. While the human spider flies off to the side, _'Argh my leg ok let's just cast that up' _Thor is still trying to get free of the webbing.

"What is this white sticky substance" Thor cries.

"Heh heh phrasing, ow" Spider-Man States getting to his feet still in pain, "I think my leg is broken or at least fractured."

"Give it up Soldier we can still our planet and get you off the death penalty" Cap begs.

"You don't get it do you? This isn't what you stand for Cap, I'd rather die fighting you on becoming what you fought in the war, committing mass genocide on an entire planet. Besides if I'm getting the death penalty at least I save you from becoming what you fought against"

Thor gets angry and calls the lighting, bringing it down on Spider-Man. "WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS THE DEVICE?" Peter hears the God demand but is only thinking of pain he is in. It's excruciating, it's like he is on fire and on deep ice at the same time and he wants it to end. It's so much stronger than anything Electro had ever thrown at him but he doesn't blame Thor. Thor is just scared for his beloved Jane Foster and doesn't understand the plan that Peter and Reed came up with or trust the X-Men's back up plan with Kitty. The pain stops. Peter doesn't know how but it stopped. Cap is standing over him.

"I… _huh_… I don't know… hidden." Peter struggles. Cap then removes his mask and sees the kid that was hanging around the Baxter Building and is in shock. _'He. He's just a kid not out of college' _Cap asks "how?" for the last seven years this kid had been Spider-Man saving people just like the young Rogers wanted to do before the war. "Look… Look up." Peter smiles. The clouds have cleared and it has just the blue sky, sun and white clouds. The planet was gone. Warped back to wherever it came from safe.

Cap drops his shield, "You. You saved them all, you saved us all, and you kept the avengers slate clean."

"I kind a… ow… did didn't I." Peter smiled losing consciousness.

Steve Rogers's panics calling Shield, Stark and the Fantastic Four for help. All converging on his position Steve goes back to Peter checking that he was still alive. _'Breathing, check, heartbeat, steady… right is anything broken. Leg, right.'_ Thor gets free not holding his hammer, he can't lift it, and slowly being transformed into Donald Blake _'I'm not worthy'_ he begins giving Peter whatever medical treatment he can at the scene without equipment. He had to save this young man life, this hero's life.

The FF arrive Johnny Storm runs to his friend side asking, begging that he is ok, shock to see another friend in the costume, his friend he met through Reed, the friend that was skating on thin ice since he hadn't shown up to his internship that day to help Reed and Sue. Ben Grimm pulls Johnny away in tears both asking, begging "how?" Sue and Reed Richards come down from the Fantasticar with a stretchers and get Peter onto it, they are both shocked to see the young man Reed was mentoring the last few months only to see that they have known him for the past seven years. Reed, Sue and Donald accompany the patient to the medical facility in the upper levels of the Baxter Building.

Shield arrives next, but to shock everybody Nick Fury comes out followed but Daisy Johnson, Hawkeye, Mockingbird and the Black Widow. No Medical team. Cap walks up to the Director and salutes him.

"At ease soldier." Fury orders.

"Director, General Nicholas Fury, I, Captain America - Captain Steve Rogers of the Avengers and United States military, am submitting myself for arrest and court martial. On the ground of the assault of Spider-Man to the point of near death Sir." Steve Rogers requested.

"Very well, Clint take the captain into custody, Bobbi take his personal effects from him" upon finishing this a flaming punch came across the captain's jaw and fell to the ground. The Shield Agents reacted but the Rogers stopped them.

"No! No I deserved that." Rogers stated getting to his feet.

"Too fucking right ya deserved that! C'mon Johnny let's get out of here." Ben Grimm shouted.

"Yeah ah huh… We need to tell Pete's family." Johnny panted. He then touched the four on his chest, "Reed that's us coming back now do you have Peter's emergency contact information handy?"

While walking away Reed gave Johnny, Aunt May's home address and he flew off to take them to the Baxter Building under the instruction not to tell them about him being Spider-Man. Ben however was approached by Fury on his own. Handing him three envelopes addressed to Peter's Aunt, his friend and to the Fantastic Four.

"When we found Peter a month ago, I know took me that long to find out who he was, he was that good, I asked him if there was anything that he needed done if the unthinkable should happen. In my mind this qualifies for his family's sake." Fury explained.

"Yeah he was… no is still is but why?" Ben asked.

"I'm repaying old friends a favour. Keep them safe for Parker, his family I mean…" Fury left Ben.

The Human Torch found himself flying over the quaint little Forest Hills before he decided to fly down and land. He kept walking until he found the two floor house and knocked. He was still drying his tears up when and elderly lady and a gorgeous redhead answered the door. Normally Johnny would hit on and flirt with the young lady but he couldn't not with what was happening.

"Oh hello. You… uh… work in the Baxter Building with Peter don't you?" the elderly woman asked.

"Uh Yes." He replied, "I'm here to take you over to see Peter… Something happened something bad."

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" demanded the young woman.

"Please. I can't answer until we get you to see Peter. Please…" Johnny cried and begged.

Mary Jane was about berate him for not answer the question but May held her hand out to calm her down agreeing to go to Peter. Grabbing the keys to the car, they all got in and Mary Jane drove them into the city, the roads were still empty so it took no time to get to the destination.

In the medical wards of the Baxter building the young man lay in the bed with a lot of machined hooked up to him but no life support. Medically he was fine apart from exhaustion and the broken bones from the fight. The people surround the bed were the members of the Fantastic Four, apart from Johnny, and Donald Blake and Tony Stark.

In the young man on the bed's mind was different. Memories were flashing past. First the early childhood memories with his mother and father but they were gone as fast as they had arrived. Then came his life with aunt and uncle before the spider bite. He was reliving every lesson his uncle taught him, every conversation after coming home from school hurt, every hug, kiss and smile that made him feel better. Then the bite.

The memories changed and it was all tinted red, fighting with his uncle after he confronted flash nearly breaking his arm. Him letting the burglar go and finding his uncle cling on to dear life, Peter's final apology to his uncle telling him he loved him and then nothing.

A now twenty two year old Peter was sitting in darkness all on his own crying after witnessing his worst memory. And then a hand touches and hold onto his shoulder and Peter reaches to it.

"Don't cry son. I heard everything you said that night and I've everything that's happened since. And and I could not be prouder of the man you have become."

Outside in the ward the onlookers hear more people arriving. The young redhead is running towards the bed. Ben signals everyone not to stop the young woman from trying to see her friend. As Johnny helps May to the bedside Mary Jane bursts into tears.

"Wha… what hap… happened?" she questioned, she then spots the costume Peter was wearing charred ripped but still red and blue, "please tell me…"

Everybody looks at each other not sure what to say to her, then Ben speaks up "He, the kid, he's a hero he saved not just everyone on our planet but everyone on the other planet"

Tony then speaks up. "It was his idea, Peter's idea to generate a massive wormhole to move that approaching planet back to where it came from. Since he was so young I, I…"

"You dismissed it, I KNOW THAT, PETER, Peter told me that. What! Happen!" May demanded finally spoke up.

"Peter then showed me the calculation and told me that it would work, I checked it and it was brilliant so started on it, the equipment he already had barely held but it worked!" Mr Fantastic explained, we had no idea where he went after that.

And then all eyes were back on Tony.

"See Peter look at all the lives you saved, day to day and more importantly May you kept her safe just like you promised"

"But what about all those who I failed. What about you, Captain Stacy, Harry and… and" Peter started.

"And Gwen. Peter you did everything you could, you did the best you could. You have been punishing yourself far too long. You may not think of yourself as a hero but you saved the world today and another world from us. You are a hero and if you don't trust me ask them." Ben Parker finished

Peter turned around and saw all the people he failed to save, all the people he loved as a family, everyone he felt he hurt and lost.

"We never left you Peter. We've seen what you have done in our names for us." Stated Gwen.

"I'm so so sorry…"

"Don't start with that please you have nothing to apologise for!" snapped Gwen

"Every error you've made would have broken a lesser man, you have done well son," added Captain Stacy, "you have exceptionally."

"Buddy we will always be here for you and if you come back with us now it will all be fine" finished Peter's best friend.

"This is all my fault, I was blinded by what I saw, if. If I had heard him out this would have been fine." Tony finished

"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" together May and Mary Jane shouted.

"I'm sorry." He apologised and left with the doctor.

Leaving them alone with the FF, "Ladies I'm sorry but I have some letters from Peter that Shield was holding for him." Ben Grimm handed them their respective letters.

"Shield, what's that?" May asked.

"Government Program to monitor and deal with threats to global safety" Ben responded, "Uh guys we've got one too."

Taking their letters they read.

_To my fantastic friends,_

_Sorry about the joke I had to, if you reading this it mean I'm dead, dying or Fury has deemed it necessary. First I'm sorry I haven't told my secret identity is Peter Parker in person. The reason I didn't was cause I was scared to tell you guys we have not always been on the best terms and I really wanted to work for you Dr Richards. _

_I need you guys to do me a favour and make sure that Spider-Man dies a while after I do, or he disappears and Jolly Jonah can claim he drove me out of town. If I died fighting the good fight I don't want anyone to know. I died to protect you all never for praise. _

_Please do that for me._

_Your Friendly Neighbourhood _

_Peter Parker _

_To Aunt May,_

_I'm so sorry this has to be the way you find out about me being Spider-Man. I want you to know I never acted out to hurt you. I may have disappeared a whole lot but I never did it to hurt you. I did this protect you because I failed to protect Uncle Ben. If I had stopped one burglar when I had the chance he would be with you now and I would have something not to worry about. I love you Aunt May, you have been my mother through most of my life and I never call you that because I feel that title is not good enough for you. _

_I love you and if I'm dead then I hope I do not see you around afterlife anytime soon. You have so many people who need you like you friend Anna and MJ. They need you so don't give up life. _

_Live it for me please!_

_I Love you_

_Your Son Peter_

_Xox_

_P.S. If you want to hear about any of my adventure ask the FF and the X-Men or read the Bugle and believe the opposite._

_To Mary Jane Watson_

_I'm sorry that this is way I'm telling you this but. But thank you, you saved me a year ago when Gwen died and I'm so sorry I never told you in person. There is some other stuff. I'm Spider-Man and every time I blew someone off because of it I'm sorry. I've asked the FF to make sure no-one finds out I'm Spider-Man. You and Aunt May cannot try to protect my hero identity from its current status. This is and always has been to protect you guys so please, let me be a menace, a crook, a phony and a criminal._

_You have been the best person to keep me Peter Parker though, I would have lost my mind if not for you and all our friends so. So thanks!_

_Love _

_Peter Parker xx_

Everyone in the room is in tears scared to look up from their letters. Even the ever lovable blue eyed thing.

"Peter, you have a choice here. You can finally rest you don't need to be spider-man any more. You can come with all of us and be at peace. Or…" Peter's uncle states

"Or I go back and live my life again, be Spider-Man and Peter Parker again. I have to do that I can't leave everyone there alone if I have a choice. I can't leave Aunt May or Mar…"Peter stops.

"It's okay Pete you are allowed to move on. It's been over a year. Be happy." Gwen consoled Peter.

"Thanks Gwendy, I will always love you." Peter replied. Then turning to his uncle, "I'm ready to go back"

"I know…"

"Please wake up Pete, we need you here please wake up" Mary Jane begged. She was crying into the lap of her friend wish and hoping he would wake from his sleep. Everyone else was still in shock nobody would talk.

"So this is what I need to do to get you beg me for something huh."

Mary Jane looks up see her friend woken up through her teary eyes and ruined make up. "Hey." She smiled for the first time all day.

"Hey pretty ladies. I'm sorry I slept in. Still kind a stiff though." That was met a punch to the leg, "Ow ow… not the leg I'm pretty sure the Captain broke it before Thor brought down the lightning. That hurt like a bitch."

"PETER language" his Aunt scolded.

"I got ya talking" Peter rejoiced

After that exchange Peter described his day and all that happened and for the first time the stress of his double life was absent. He was still in a lot of pain but the spider did give him a bit of a healing factor – not quite wolverine quick but it was good enough – it did leave some scar though. He told everyone he need to talk to Fury and the X-Men.

"Whatever for!" his aunt demanded which was followed by a chorus of agreement for the rest of the room.

"For Fury I need him to let me talk to Cap and help him out of a jam. He did nothing wrong as far as he was concerned I was going to get us all killed. And the X-Men, they had a backup plan if what Dr Richards and I planned had failed. It was a really crazy plan that could of ended up with a friend dying doing it. I had to beg them to wait for the last possible moment to do it."

"Ok we can do this but you are not leaving that bed to do it." Aunt May said sternly.

"Yes Ma'am." Peter laughed

May and the FF left to organise something to eat and the video phone for Peter to use respectively. Leaving Mary Jane and Peter on their own.

"I've always known" she said flatly.

"What's that?" he replies confused.

"I've known you were Spider-Man since the night of your uncle died. Aunt Anna's guest rooms across from yours. I saw you leave and come back in costume that night."

"Uniform."

"What?"

"It's a uniform."

"Oh whatever it's a spandex unitard, I'd wear something like that to a dance class or in a musical"

"Really man I need to make it to one of those shows, you in skin tight clothes dancing that'd be a sight" in reply she just punched him in the arm. He flinched.

"Sorry. And you better, you hardly make any of them."

"I will promise"

"You Better."

"I will honest. Anyway you always knew. Why didn't you say?"

"I don't know. Honestly I think I was trying to cope with the idea. Anyway when were you gonna tell us? Huh?"

"Not sure I wasn't ready until like a half hour ago so… Yeah" This back and forth continued for a while and they are content with just that. Just being near each other was enough. Peter thanked his friend for all the support for the last year and asked her to stay with him that night just to be there.

"Right so how are we going to do this Pete" asked Mr Fantastic. Not sure what to expect.

"X-Men first but before you hand it to me ask for Logan and Charles Xavier. And can I speak to them alone they already know who I am, but rather introduce my friend in person" Peter half joked. As Reed got it sorted everyone left the room. MJ told Johnny not to hit on her and May, Ben and Sue were talking about some soap they all watched together.

"Hey Kid. You did good today" stated the very hairy Wolverine.

"Absolutely young man. Exceptionally good work. All the student are celebrating and talking about how you saved the world" praised the Professor.

"Thanks but I do have a bone to pick with guys. Never and I mean never risk the lives of your team like that again. I fought off the avengers to stop them kill Billions of innocent lives and you guys willing to sacrifice that young girl just because what? It was the easiest solution, EASY does not mean RIGHT!" Peter ranted, while Xavier looked shocked

Logan spoke up first, "You done", Peter nodded holding his side, "you're right and I spoke to student already that we will under no circumstances do anything like that unless absolutely necessary. OK?"

"Yeah thanks. I'll come round when I'm healed to see you guys again but I need to go."

"Talk with Fury?" Peter then nodded again, "See ya kid."

The connection cut out and Reed came back to set up the call to Fury.

"Good to see you Parker, you made."

"Yeah I did, I need a favour if you could?" Fury then nodded, "Can you bring Captain America round tomorrow and the rest of the Avengers that were involve today I need to talk with you all please?"

"Sure kid we can have that arranged. Any reason?"

"Friendly Chat. Thanks I need to go or my aunt will have a fit I need to rest."

"See you soon kid." Fury finished and the call cut out.

The rest of the night was spent with his aunt and friend asking question about being Spider-Man and why he does it. They all slept in the medical ward, peacefully for first time in nearly seven years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Author Note_

_Sorry for not updating this in a while. Been really busy with uni work, 3__rd__ year is a bitch. Just a short one for now. The next one will be kicking off the next big arc I will be doing._

_This chapter is to establish some things that I feel are necessary to the character(s) (mostly) Peter and Mary Jane. For Peter he is a character who takes responsibility for his life and action, in the comics its established during the other storyline that he doesn't have life insurance (as of who he is and his motivations he most definitely would), and for MJ it is more to develop her relationship to Peter and for reference I am blending 616 and ultimate characterisation but it will mostly 616. There are going to be things that peter will do to disappoint and even lose people, in this story, but it will be due to his sense of responsibility that he will disappoint them and feel terrible if he loses someone by taking the responsibility on his shoulders and blame himself even if he is not to blame._

_Note like this will be few and far between as the story should speak for itself. Please give this a review, I want to know where I can improve, be it action dialogue even plot. Many thanks! _

"Urgh", _'what time is it?' _Peter asked into the darkness holding onto his smashed ribcage. While searching the room for a clock he glances outside. _'It's coming up for sunrise so about six thirty'._ Deciding it was time to get up and stretch a bit he grabs a crutch and walks over to the window and opens it through instinct. Stopping himself from trying to climb out the window he just listens to the city. The sound of car horns just like the song of a very irritated bird. The wind from this high up refreshing compared to the fume filled streets, _'someone aught a think of a way to clean that up' _Peter smiled to himself.

"Tiger what are you doing up?" Peter turns and sees MJ surprised his sixth sense didn't go off. He just shrugs and points out the window to the royal gold and red skies. She walks up beside him giving him a half hug to support the weight on his injured leg. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"What this? Nah almost fully healed" he smirks, "fast healer part of the power set. It's why you and my aunt hardly ever saw me with a black eye"

"You should still be resting!" exclaimed a new voice.

Peter turned and saw the woman who raised him. "Hey pretty lady. Can't sleep anymore, I really wanted to see this sunrise today. Anyway I'd be out taking pictures this early normally." He laughed while he was getting slapped on the arm as the two women huffed.

He asked if they could help him through to one of the living areas, not that he needed but that he thought it would put their minds at ease. The rest of the morning carried on with Peter making jokes to lighten the mood and by the time his aunt went for breakfast his friend was falling back to sleep. _'Good she getting less anxious' _he thought as he started poking her with jabs of "come on you need to be awake for the morning coffee to work" and the only response was him getting a cushion to face. On the news on the morning there was only speculation of how the catastrophe was adverted. The main thought was that it was the Avengers or the Fantastic Four, _'If anyone reported my fight The Bugle will be out for my blood, no change then.'_

Once mid-afternoon came along everyone could hear the sound of a Quinjet landing on the Baxter building, _'that'll be Fury then'_ everyone looked at Peter confused that he was getting up to put his mask on and sat again. "I need to have a chat with The Avengers about the other day. So I'll be in uniform for this." He stated despite the fact that the only piece of the costume intact was his mask.

Fury then entered the room with the doctor Donald Blake, Tony Stark and a sorrow filled Steve Rogers. As they all entered the room Peter, Ben and Reed all stood, normally as a mark of respect but this time it was just automatic. "They are all here as you requested Spider-Man" Fury stated with his constantly authoritative voice.

"Waitaminute the Doc's Thor?" Ben questioned only to be replied to with a nod from the doctor.

"Thanks Fury, now I'm just going to put it out there, Stark you're not getting your device back. I asked Dr Richard to dismantle it once I go to collect it from my lawyer." Spider-Man asserted leaving no question about it.

Just as Stark was about to argue back Peter's aunt spoke up, "P- I mean Spider-Man you have a lawyer?"

"Oh yeah. Us street level heroes all got a lawyer. Need one just in case we get impersonated or we hit someone a bit too hard." Just as he saw his aunt look troubled, "don't worry I've never had to use him or her yet. Just a precaution."

There was a moment of silence as everyone collected their thoughts.

The captain was the first to speak, "I'm sorry for all that had happened, it is my fault as the former leader of The Avengers I take full responsibility for"

"Why are you the former leader?" Peter postured.

"I've resigned as the leader and as Captain America, I am not the person for the job anymore after what happened."

"I beg to differ."

"What?!"

"I beg to differ. You say you are taking full responsibility then take it. Don't run from it by stopping being a hero. People still have faith in The Avengers, in you. It's your responsibility to the people to continue. I have been the menace for seven years now. Everyone need you to look up to so they know how to act as a hero. So nothing has changed just your perspective." Spider-Man ranted taking everyone by surprise. As everyone contemplated this Peter spoke again, "that's all I wanted to say so…"

"Parkers right" Fury spoke, "but there is one thing we need to ask of you son. We are asking you to join The Avengers."

It was more of a statement than a question or a request. Peter thought if he was ready to take on this honour but then thought about the responsibilities attached to it and his responsibilities and life he would have to sacrifice to take it on. Less work on the street which meant all of his partners out there would be a man short taking on the Kingpin or the Bigman or whatever he was calling himself just now. No he couldn't, he wouldn't leave the people on the ground to suffer through the criminals without someone watching over them.

"I can't, not right now, there is too much that I need to do in the city, too much crime to stop my work now, and that's before the supervillains. No the answers no." Peter answered _'no matter how much I want to.'_

"I'm sorry to hear that son" said the stunned Fury.

"The offer is open ended Peter, will not ignore any help you can give us if we have a mission here in the city. And if you require any help you only need to ask son" reinforced the good captain.

Peter smiled and thanked him and the rest as they left and turned to Reed and asked to speak privately. "Thanks for everything but I need to ask you for some more help. Umm ok with what I'm getting paid to work here I need to get myself life insurance. I've never been able to afford it before but after all that happened the other day I cannot leave my aunt with nothing if anything should happen. And uh yeah…" Peter rambled on.

"Of course I'll help Peter but we should get in contact with your lawyer to help execute the legal documents and you'll need a will as well so there is nothing that can go wrong" Reed replied a little shocked that the young man was thinking that far ahead for a situation that may, however unlikely, never happen. It is quite responsible of him.

After a few days of staying in the Baxter building Peter was going a bit mad. He knew that all the bones were not broken anymore after the second night, _'probably still got a few fractures left' he thought'_. His doctors refused to let him go home to heal, his aunt left strict instructions to stop him at all cost from him returning to the webs until he was fully healed.

"Urgh can I take this cast off and go home?! My bones haven't been broken in a few days now." Peter begged.

"NO! We are waiting until you are fully healed" retorted Sue.

"But I'm fine. Argh screw this I'm taking this off." He stated while reaching down to rip it apart. As he got his fingers to under the plaster he felt the unmistakable feeling of impenetrable air. "Really? A force field? Can you please take the stupid thing off?" he begged.

"Why do you think I'll take it off?" the invisible woman ask.

"Because I'm fine and you know you will only last so long. And you're nice enough to not let me injure myself taking it off." Peter smirked at the cheek he gave, "It's coming off either way."

"Fine then. You know you are too smart for your own good right?"

"Ehh that's not what good ole goggles says."

"Goggles?" she asked as she went to remove the cast.

"Doc Oc, he was meant to be a genius but by the time I got to meet him. Poof. Nothing but a head case with four metal arms and a pair of welding goggles. Terrible fashion sense." Peter laughed.

"Really terrible fashion sense. You dress up as a spider and we wear blue suits with a four on the front. None of us can really say anything about fashion." Sue scolded.

"Speak for you yourself my webs are spiffy."

"Were" Sue corrected.

"Were? What d'you mean?"

"Were as in past tense. We had to cut em off you to help you."

"Oh that's fine, always keep a spare. Got a couple at home." Peter replied happily.

"Of course you do. You're done by the way." She finally stated, "Go get dressed and we'll get you home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _The alarm clock rang out into the small studio apartment, ten or fifteen floors up. It had been ringing for the last 5 minutes screeching for its owner to get up. It almost sounded like the owners part-time employer yelling "GET UP PARKER!"

'_I should see if I can record JJ to get that as my alarm. Nah terrible idea, I'd smash it to pieces the first morning I'd hear it.' _

With that thought in mind Peter got up out of bed and crawled over to the bathroom. It had been over a week since the incident with the other planet looming overhead and having three out of four of the Avengers big hitters doing just that, pummelling him into the ground. While looking in the mirror he saw a note and message from his best friend, his only friend he had left since Gwen and Harry's deaths. It read 'You ARE coming tonight. Everyone will be there and you need to come to at least one performance before I'm out of work again' the message ended with two kisses. Peter smirked to himself he was happy to come see the play

"Okay three things to do today, go to the college and summit my PhD thesis proposal. Get the WMD off Matt and take it to Reed. And finally see this play. God I bet it's good." He declared to himself taking a tooth brush covered in the paste and he jumped into the shower. Whilst standing under the hot water he felt as if all the residual aches and pains from the last week and his dream flowing off of him. It was going to be the day he got Peter Parker's life back on track.

After his shower he walked over to his wardrobe, looking at two suits, he used to dread this part of the day just after he started college but today felt different. Two people he hid from he no longer hides from. Grabbing the webs and slipping them on apart from the mask and gloves, he wasn't going to swing today just a nice walk in. After the costume he put on his nicest clothes he had, a sweater vest shirt tie and kakis _'can't go nice places in raggy jeans and t-shirts'. _ Peter liked dressing like nerd it felt as comfortable as his uniform, it was part of who he was. _'Time to go'_ he thought as he grabbed his bag with the documents for Matt and his work for the university.

Getting down to street level it was packed with people quick walking places in that New York City kind of way. Peter let his spider-sense guide him around the danger enjoying the somewhat peaceful noise, _'So much better than that horrible silence last week' _On his way to ESU he stopped by a couple of street vendors, to get himself a pretzel for breakfast and a Daily Bugle to read. _'Everybody will be so confused to see me reading this'_ he laughed to himself. His boss maybe horrible person towards his alter-ego but he did run a tight ship and had some of the best people on staff. _'I better go see them soon. It's been a while'._

As he rounded the last corner seeing the building he was due in five minutes time he saw someone getting names hurled against. Peter walk up to them to stop them. Poking the biggest one to get their attention. "Sorry I couldn't help but overhear you bullying this poor girl" referencing the short girl in front of him, "I'm going to have to ask you to stop. You clearly are going to be late for class." He stated in a more aggressive tone, giving a more of a reason. The two boys turned around seeing that the person was dressed up like a nerd.

"No professor, nothing wrong we're just going to catch our next lecture" the bigger one said

'_Huh professor. Must be the clothes'_ Peter thought and then with confidence he just said, "Well, run along." And with that the two bullies picked up their stuff and went on their way. "I can't believe that. I'm not that old am I? Are you okay miss?"

"Who do you think you are coming in like that?! I didn't need your help I can handle myself just fine." With that the young woman called Anna-Maria stormed off.

"Oh gee can't win them all. Peter stumped looked at his watch, "Crap I'm gonna be late!" and with that he ran into the engineering building.

As he stumbled into the room pulling out his laptop ready to give his presentation. "Welcome Mr Parker, you will not need the laptop. It's just a one on one discussion. I'm your advisor Dr Max Modell a friend of mine asked me to come to the university to do this. So sit and let us discuss your idea."

"Well… uhh… Mr. I mean Dr Modell, It's an honour to meet you." Peter composed himself and reached out to shake one of his idols hand. He then sat down to where his advisor pointed. "Well for my thesis I want to work on and develop an idea I've been having since I was young. My uncle served time in the armed forces and he used to talk about how bad he felt for those who came back severely injured and with amputated limbs. I want to research into technology that can help those paralyzed walk and in a similar vein, give people who lose one or more of their limbs back to them."

"How is this going to be any different from what is already being worked on?" Max asked curious to see where Peter was going.

"Well you know how Dr Octavius accidentally gave himself extra limbs, from what I've seen they are extensions of himself. My Idea is to push that angle to the point where the person can feel their new limb, giving them real control not just what a computer can give." Excited Peter replied, he had so many up close encounters with Dr Octopus he knew that his idea was possible even if the bad doctor did that to himself accidentally.

"It's an incredible idea and if you can give me an idea on how the research will begin, what are you going to need to get it started, my company will supply" smiling Max practically overjoyed to be working with someone with such drive and passion.

"My boss Dr Richards said he would be able to obtain a lot of the most up to date technology around, but if I could get an up close look at the designs of the Doc Ock's arms and the real things I can get a really good starting point." Peter said half joking, he knew that Otto's arms were the best thing he could ever wish for as a starting point.

"I think I could do something for you. Well Mr Parker with this for your thesis we'll be calling you Dr Parker in no time at all. Here's my contact info and feel free to come into my offices to see me. Thank you very much for coming." Max then shook his hand and left a very happy Peter.

Walking out of the building Peter wanted to scream to the skies in celebration about getting Modell as his advisor. He felt like the luckiest guy in New York.

Peter then hailed a cab to take him to Hell Kitchen, he still had to get his life insurance in order and to take away the burden of a doomsday device from his friend with horns. The cab ride was like any other for the average New Yorker. After being grossly overcharged for the journey he got out the cab he walked passed a gym that he had once fought in, during his celebrity days before his uncle's death. Walking by a nice looking café. _'Maybe they do takeaway sandwiches'_ changing directions Peter walked into the café. Inside it was just on the quaint side of bleak, white wooden slats with scuff marks all over it. The café was filled with the sound of a television giving a news broadcasts with many of the patrons of the café watching it and making comments.

"I wonder where the planet went."

"The planet? I'm wondering about the fight at Time Square."

"Yeah, no footage and that menace Spider-man was fighting the Avengers." Peter felt a bit dejected at this one, a lot of people in Hell's Kitchen were more likely to be on his side than the big time lot. _'Maybe not today, there was a global disaster after all.'_

"Hey Spidey's a Hero! He saved me from a fire last month." After that there were cries of yesses and here here's throughout the room.

Peter walked up to the counter and asked for a tuna sandwich and a four large coffees to go. Once getting it from the elderly woman, Peter then overpaid by a couple of dollars wanting to get out of the building as quickly as possible. Carrying on done the street he saw his final destination once he spotted the plaque that practically blended into it surrounding if it were not for the overly raised letters that Matt's partner had gotten for his blind friend. Peter smiled and walked up the short distance for the first floor office with a paper sign on the door.

"Coffee anyone, I bought." Peter called out.

"Oh thank the good gu… graces that you got that, I'm falling asleep here" Foggy Nelson replied, nearly forgetting his friend religious beliefs.

"Hi Peter, what brings you here?" the secretary, Karen Paige asked.

"Oh just things I need to talk to Matt about. Don't worry not in trouble or anything just want to get some insurance sorted." Peter elaborated.

"Okay that's fine. MATT PETER'S HERE!" Karen shouted.

"Ok I know, I'm blind not deaf please don't shout." Matt Murdoch walked in with his stick, "What can I do for you today Peter?" he motioned into his office.

"Just about what we discussed on the phone and the last time we saw each other." Peter kept it vague just while they walked.

"The insurances and the bomb right. Good. I just need to know where are you taking it?"

"I'm taking it to the Baxter Building so it can be dismantled in a safe place. We both know it's not safe to be here."

"Do you trust them, the Fantastic Four?" Matt asked starting to listen to his friend's heartbeat.

"I do, with my life." Peter knew that Matt was doing his lie detector thing so the waited a second. Once he saw Matt relax he then asked, "Can you put these forms through and when will I be covered?"

"In couple day if I send them today."

"Okay, what do I owe you for today?"

"Nothing, this is just a favour and you brought the coffee." Matt nodded while lifting up his drink. Peter then made a move to leave and he said, "Don't eat the tuna from that café downstairs it's off like normal."

"Great, now I need to get something else to eat." Peter frowned. "Umm can I use your phone I kinda broke mine a week ago and I need to call Dr Richards to pick me and the device up?" Matt nodded again and moved to retrieve the device as Peter moved to use the phone.

After a short exchange with Reed, Peter hung up the phone and told Matt about the arrangement with Dr Richards. Matt gave over the device and Peter made his way to the roof. It wasn't a long wait for Peter as he saw the Fantasticar being piloted by Johnny. Johnny always surprised Peter, he was quite a fun loving person but loyal to the core especially with Sue, Reed and Ben. They had become good friends and if Peter had ever bitten off more than he could chew with a super villain Johnny was one of the first to jump in. Johnny Storms powers did not really suit fighting petty criminals but it never stopped Johnny from stepping in when someone was needed even if he had to do it without powers.

"Took your time flame brain" Peter smirked trying to get a rise.

"Nah just wanted you to stew a bit on this cold roof top bug boy." Johnny retorted.

"Unless you've had a massive magnifying glass pointed at me I don't see how I'm stewing, too cold." Peter without missing a beat. "Can you take this in and get Reed to look at it, I need to get home I'll be in the Lab next week when my force sick leave is over. Your sister won't let me anywhere near the place."

"Sure Buddy, Spidey coming back soon?"

"When the insurance kicks in I'll be back on patrol. Won't stop though if someone needs me though. You know me."

"That I do Pete. Catch ya later".

After the exchange with the Human Torch Peter look up at the city and smiled, it had been a good day for Peter Parker.

Far across New York, in a seedy bar a meeting was taking place. A meeting with an overdue gambler and his bookie. The gambler was desperate to clear his debts that he had picked up over the previous year. He had hit a bit of a low streak. A real understatement, since leaving high school he had never lost a bet and was picking sure things left right and centre. His low streak had caused him to lose all the money he had one in the past four years and then some. Mark Raxton had a problem, but never realised it, he had a gambling problem.

"Please Blackie, I've got a real sure thing. It's a lock!" begged Mark.

"I've had up to my teeth with your locks. You need to pay up. Now!" demanded Blackie.

"Please I don't have the money right now." And just as Mark saw the muscle make a move he quickly said, "I'll do anything. Anything you want. Please just don't kill me!"

"Anything?" questioned the bookie, Mark nodded. "Alright I've got something for you to do but now complaining and you debts won't be to me. Got it!"

"Yes…" relieved Mark as he followed his bookie out of the bar.

It was coming up to six thirty and Peter Parker was on his way down to the Off Broadway Theatre to see his best friends play. As well as give her and his aunt the good news about his studies. Just as he turned the last corner he saw a sight made him want to run and he thought back to the note in his apartment, 'Everybody will be there' and he realised what that meant. He saw Liz, Betty and Flash standing at the front door waiting just as his aunt and Anna Watson walked into the theatre. _'Time bite the bullet' _Peter thought dejected. He walked towards his old friends hoping against all hope that he could blend in to the walls like he did in high school. No such luck. Peter was struck by to young women into a strong hug. He was hearing things, "we so sorry Pete" and "yeah Petey we've been terrible friends". Peter was dumbstruck.

"But what I said to you guys… I thought you hated me." He whispered.

"When flash got back we told him that we did." Betty replied still feeling terrible.

"Yeah. He asked us why and we told him about everything that happened since he went on tour." Liz continued.

"And I gave them a good talking to." Flash finished.

"We completely forgot about what it must have been like for you. And then what Harry said about you after his dad died, I just sided with him." Liz elaborated holding her pregnant stomach.

"Can you forgive us?" both women asked together. Peter just nodded and asked the girls the same of the way he treated them.

They all walked in together but Peter hung back with his former bully turned friend. If somebody said to him that Flash Thompson would be somebody who back him up when he was struggling Peter would have called them liars and fools. But here they were in that situation. "So Flash, thanks for everything." Peter said.

"It's not a problem Pete. You would have done the same. In fact I know you have, like with Harry. Why didn't you defend yourself?" asked Flash.

"I had to, what with Liz and Harry having a baby, couldn't ruin that for them. They deserved that" he replied honestly hoping that Flash wouldn't try to go in any deeper. "Besides with a War hero backing me up do I really need to defend myself when I've got you?"

"Well you're not wrong there Parker. I made Staff Sargent by the way."

"No way really." Peter looked at him quizzically, "what's that mean?" and Flash just laughed and put an arm round Peter's shoulder going on about army rankings.

The play went on. It was a long play, three hours long but with MJ in the female lead it never felt overly long. Peter sat with his friends but during the intermission he left to go see his aunt and tell her the good news about him going to be an Engineering doctor and that it was idol was his advisor.

He bought everybody a drink to celebrate but everybody had to return to their seats for the end of the play.

It seemed to be hitting its climax and that when it all went terribly wrong.

Peter's Spider-sense went off and there was a bang. There was an explosion. Flames coming out from the emergency exits at the front. Peter and Flash were the first to jump up. "Flash get the girls out of here. I'm going to get my aunt out." Flash nodded and moved. The first priority was always to get his friends out of harm's way. He then ran down to his and MJ's aunts "come on ladies this is no place for you two. This play really brought the house down." Peter laughed while he guided the two elderly women out.

Just as he got to the exit of the room, _Bang! Crash! _There was a huge amount of burning rubble. Peter could tell they were about to scream his name. "JUST GO! I'LL GET OUT ANOTHER WAY!" He shouted. The two women ran out of the building to find Peter and MJ's friends

"Oh Eugene how good to see you. Good to see your home safe and sound, your family must be proud. I know my Peter and I are" Aunt May smiled seeing a silver lining in the terrible situation.

"Mrs Parker where's Peter? And have you seen MJ anywhere?" Liz begged. Every one stood there and Flash made his move. He charged round the building to the stage side entrance.

"PETER HELP" somebody screamed in the theatre. It had to Mary Jane. So he charged towards the stage. She was cornered surrounded by flame and the metallic light fixtures.

"I'm here Mary Jane. I'm gonna jump over and grab you. You aren't hurt are you?"

"No I'm fine apart from the fire." With that he jumped over the flames landing next to her.

"Okay I'm here. I'm going to have to use some webbing to get us out of her. So are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Yes I'm sure just get us out of here." With that Peter pulled down his web shooters from the tops of his wrists and spun a web _Thwip_ and they ascended for a second and dropped to the ground.

"Okay we're safe. C'mon which ways the best way out?" Peter questioned and Mary Jane pointed towards the stage entrance. They ran out the door.

They were nearly out when the saw flames engulf the doorway to the alley. _'Crap, what do I do now? Is there an extinguisher about? No, shit. I need and explosion and it needs to be a flame retardant.' _Peter started scanning the room and then looked at his wrists and thought _'The webbing never burned that'll work.' _He untucked his shirt and went into his Spidey belt, _'C'mon spare capsules, and I need at least three.'_ As he pulled out what he needed he turned to Mary Jane, "You need to step back, I'm going to use and explosion to put the flames out." He commanded and once he was sure she was safely away he threw the heavily pressurised capsules onto the flames.

_Bang! Crash! _And then there was no sound. The flames were out and they were safely out of harm's way. Just as the two made their way out of the building, Flash was running round to help.

"Thank God you two are safe."

"Everyone else get out the front Flash?" Peter asked hoping to god that his aunt was okay, Flash nodded while Peter felt Mary Jane physically relax knowing their friends and family were ok. "Good let's get everyone home ok flash. You have somewhere to stay right?" Flash answered in the affirmative and agreed everyone needed to get home to relax from the events. Peter turned to Mary Jane and smiled, "Your performance really brought the house down" and like before nobody laughed at the joke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Ok so two chapters in less than a day. What can I say when inspiration hits. So if there is any comments anyone has about the story I'd love to hear it. Reviews are always going to be welcome and if there are any questions I'll answer them as well. And if anyone can tell I really like MJ and Peter as a couple. It's the only one that I kinda take as sacred but I'm not going to push them together and get married unless my story is going to call for it. Right now in the story they are both in their early 20s so yeah marriage is a bit off but there are other relationships I want to explore. Not just romantic. Just relationships between all the characters in the MU. I find the stories are that much more interesting if the characters are interesting. _

_Also who is looking forward to bullshit being undone? OMD undone for renew your vows. And a little one. So excited. Onward!_

"Peter, MJ! You're okay. Thank god!" All the girls exclaimed as the dirtied up duo and Flash came back to the group of four. Mary Jane left Peter's side to run to her aunt and see that she was ok. Flash patted Peter on the back, congratulating him on what he had done.

"You're a hero Pete." Flash whispered.

"Nah I just did what was right, just like you did" Peter replied putting his arm around his friend's shoulder. They just smiled for moment as did everybody around, nobody could have ever predicted that this would ever happen. Puny Parker and Flash Thompson friends, buddies, not at each other's throats. It was a nice scene before it ended. "Right I think it's about time that we got you ladies home. Flash can you take Betty and Liz. I'll get the rest." Peter announced.

"Sure no problem, leaving Flash Thompson to take care of two lovely ladies. That's just like the old Pete I left behind." Flash joked getting a small chuckle from Liz and Betty. Flash hailed a cab for the three of them and left them behind.

"That was far too exciting for me and this little one." Liz commented to the cab.

"Yeah I know, but what about Pete taking charge like that. He used to be someone who strayed away from danger." Betty added.

"What are you talking about? Pete always ran into dangerous situations to get pictures. Only difference was that he was getting his aunt out." Flash defended.

"I know but he seemed to be… I don't know determined, driven. Focused. He used to act a lot more aimless" Liz went on.

"Well given the year he's had can you blame the guy? He survived something awful with what happened. And he seems to be a stronger person for it. It's like his uncle all over again." Flash finished, "At least he didn't break my arm this time." The three laughed as they all continued on with their journeys home.

"Thank you Peter for saving my niece." Anna hugged Peter, you could feel her gratitude in the hug.

"Your welcome, uhh Mrs Watson could you loosen the grip or I might pass out." Peter then joked, "Thanks. Now how bout we get you gals home. Mary Jane you going back to your place?"

Before MJ could even hope to answer, "No you're staying at home after tonight" and turning to Peter and May, "and you two are coming round for breakfast tomorrow!"

"Well looks like that's decided, C'mon let's get back to Queens." Peter finished and hailed a cab. The journey back all just consisted the group just discussing MJ's play and, mostly from the elderly women, how wonderful she was in it. However Peter just sat there being quite quiet putting the odd honest comment, he loved the play but he had other things on his mind.

His thoughts were going back to the theatre, it didn't make sense about how the fire started and where the weak points in the structure of the building, it should not have gotten damaged like that if it was electrical fire, heck it should not have spread that quickly. Too suspicious or maybe he was looking too much into it. Maybe he was being too paranoid after the whole goblin business. _'I wouldn't be second guessing myself normally. I need to decide what to do. Leave it to the fire marshal or take a look. No I'm taking a look and I'll need to see a police report about it. At least to put my mind at rest.'_

Being like this was all too familiar and the people in the cab that knew his secret were starting to get worried. He was getting like he did before he snuck out to be his spidery self. _'He's going out tonight.'_ Mary Jane thought to herself starting to be afraid for her friend, it was too soon after the whole Avengers fight. She decided that they were going to talk before he left, try and talk him out of going. The rest of the journey continued with thoughts like these between the two while their aunts just gabbed on about the play.

As the cab came to a stop outside of the two houses, Peter's childhood home and the home of Mary Jane's favourite relative. The cab again came to an outrageous price but the two youngsters had to fight each other and their aunts about who was paying. It settled with Mary Jane and Peter splitting the cost between the two. The two aunts said goodnight to the two and each other and went to bed. Mary Jane turned to Peter with a steeled look in her eyes. _'Now or never' _she thought.

"You're going out again tonight. Aren't you?" she asked.

"What gives you that idea?" Peter replied trying to hide what his plan was.

"The fact you had your web stuff with you and your costume." She replied and seeing that he was going to give a stupid retort, "And don't give me that uniform crap. Give me a straight answer."

"Yeah I am. I wasn't planning on it until what happened tonight at your show." He resented.

"Then why are you going out it was an accident. Electric fire, right?"

"I don't thinks so. It spread too quickly and the rubble was coming from places it shouldn't have." He replied but she raised an eyebrow, "I kinda look at things like that when I go into a place, y'know science nerd like me kind of enjoys it."

"So what are you going to do tonight then?"

"I'm going to see a guy I know at the fire department and then see the last cop that trusts me. After that I'm not sure."

"I'm not going to get you to stay tonight am I. Convince you that we are all fine."

"No. You're not. Not after tonight. I need the peace of mind or I'm not going to sleep."

"Just be safe then." She kissed him on the cheek to say thank you for saving her tonight.

'_Okay Parker, you gotta get your butt back to the theatre. Damn this is going to be a long night isn't it. Fuck'_

"C'mon Mark pick up, I need you here I'm getting too close to the due date." The young woman in the apartment said into the receiver of her landline. She'd been calling this number for the last half hour. _'Fucking loser won't pick the phone up for his pregnant sister' _she thought angrily to herself. She needed somebody to be there with her just in case her son was born. She then hung up the phone and tried to call someone else, _ring ring._

"Hey Liz what's up?" the phone said to her.

"Flash could come back round, my loser brother's not answering his phone and I'm feeling a bit nervous being at home alone what with the baby coming soon."

"Yeah sure I'll just turn the cab around. See you in a bit."

"Thanks, see you, bye." Liz smiled one of her oldest friends was still going to help her. She always worried that her getting pregnant straight out of college her friends would shun her but if Flash her ex-boyfriend would come help her and her late husband's baby she held on hope for the rest.

_Okay I'm here and the fire marshal on tonight is who.' _Spider-Man was looking around the burned carcass of the theatre he was in a mere hour ago. _'Fantastic' _he thought to himself as he found the man he was looking for. "Hey Chief what's the story behind this mess. _I sure hope I'm wrong_."

"Why what's it to you?"

"Whoa what's with the animosity? What I do?"

"Oh I don't know have a brawl with three of the Avengers. Kinda looks bad doesn't it"

"Look, we had a disagreement about how to deal with that planet and I needed to save time for the FF to do what we did."

"And that was?"

"Oh they just warped the planet back to where it came from. Cool huh."

"Warped it? Oh hell with it. I'll ask again why you want to know about this fire."

"I was here earlier tonight, to me it didn't seem like an electrical fire or anything that would spread slowly in this place. Oh and the rubble broke off in the wrong places." He replied pointing at where the rubble originated from.

"So you want to know if there was any foul play. We know that it wasn't a regular accident anyway but there doesn't seem to be any bomb residue on the rubble. There was some weird metal that had some skin fused to it. Police took it already so you'll need do go to Midtown south for that." The Chief gave a thorough information that the Spider needed.

"Thanks was it Wantanabe on that was on?"

"Yeah it was."

"Good see you later." And without waiting another second Spider-Man spun a web jumping away.

It didn't take long to get to the precinct. Heck he even beat his last friend on the police force to the building. Lightly he jumped down on the roof of the leaving some web on the roof and window of the car, there sign to meet. Just as quick as he got down to the car was as quick as he left to the roof of the precinct. It only took a few minutes for the two to meet by Spider-Man sure hoped that he didn't have to explain to Yuri. He didn't have the time to wait, he was either getting information here or he was going to use the daredevil method putting the fear of god into them.

"Where have you been the last week?" Asked the good detective.

"Injured so just came back tonight." He explained. "The fire in the theatre district, wasn't an accident. I need something to go on."

"Well, all we have so far is that the metal that we found. It was mixed in such a way that the potential difference between skin and air is enough to bring it up to molten temperatures." Yuri explained.

"So we've got a molten man then?" Spider-Man finished. "Or woman"

"You and your names. Yes that is what we are assuming."

"Anything similar happened yet? Any melted sidewalks or trails like that."

"Nothing like that. Almost like they were there long enough for their skin to cool down enough to leave peacefully and unnoticed."

"Do you think it was targeted, like a protection racket?"

"Could be but we haven't had trouble like that round here since a year or two after you came along. Kinda seemed like you declared Midtown under your protection. Kinda like how Daredevil has Hell's Kitchen."

"Purely coincidence of circumstance. Anywhere that I am is under my watch."

"So what's your plan now?"

"Couple hours of looking for snitches. If I get them to talk, I'll send them you're way. Just not to let anyone dirty get them."

With that he jumped off the roof, swinging away scanning the area nearest the theatre that got burned down looking for dive bars to dive into. Once it was getting close to three in the morning. _'Any dive bars actually open at this time will just be full of drunks who either know nothing, or are too drunk to tell me anything. If these guys are smart they'll be home right now.' _With that Peter turned his direction back towards his aunt's home. He might as well get a good couple hours rest.

Swinging back to his old room opposite the spare room MJ always stayed in when she was at Anna Watson's. He thought to himself, _'I should let her know I'm okay.' _He jumped over to her window and knocked on it just hoping he wasn't waking her up too badly. He knocked again now hearing grunting. Then footsteps towards the window.

"What are you waking me up for? I was having a nice dream, I was having a whole baileys chocolate cheesecake to myself and… and I'm shutting up now" Mary Jane stuttered.

"Baileys Cheesecake that was quite the guarded secret." Peter smirked.

"You're not the only one allowed secrets buddy boy. And what are you even standing on?"

"The wall. Spider powers remember."

"Oh yeah still tired. What are you waking me for?" She asked again.

"Just letting you know that I am fine and not lying in a ditch somewhere." He joked only to get a shove from Mary Jane.

"Don't joke about that." She whispered with a little fear in her voice. "What did you find was it just an accident?"

"No I don't think it was and neither does the detective I was talking to. They think it was a racketeering scheme. But it got a bit late to find any snitches to get anywhere. I'll need to go to the Bugle and get somebody up from there to help out."

"So now you're going out as Peter Parker as well as Spider-Man. Isn't that a bit dangerous, I mean it is one thing to take selfies for them but to go out looking for a story for them." She returned with a little quiver in her voice.

"It's more like I'm going to give them a story and make sure they don't get in over their heads on something. You don't need to worry I've been doing this for seven years. I'm good. Hell SHEILD didn't find out in all that time, it was just Fury." He reassured her. "Go back to bed and I'll see you in a few hours for breakfast I need some rest."

"Okay good night." She lingered a little bit before turning to go back to bed.

Once he was happy that she was back in bed, Peter crawled back into his old bedroom. The light was on and a note was on the bed. Which read:

'Peter

I know you went out to do your Spider-Man thing. I'm proud that you are helping all those people and I know your uncle would be proud. Just be careful and don't put yourself into any unnecessary danger.

Love Aunt May x'

Peter just look at the note and smiled. He moved it over to the desk where there was just a picture of himself as a young child with his uncle and aunt. Just smiling at the camera. He always wondered who took the picture, was it his mother or father, was it Mrs Watson from next door but tonight it never mattered. He smiled at what he did today and it was a long day.

'_Got my thesis proposal approved, got that doomsday weapon to the Baxter Building. I'm going to have my life insured for aunt may just in case. I got my friends back, thanks to Flash and I saw most of Mary Jane's play. There is always the next one and there will be another, I know it. I also saved everyone as Peter Parker and not as Spider-Man. That's something isn't it? A good day.'_

And with that Peter turned the light out and got a good night's rest. Or at least what was left of it. "Good Night Mary Jane."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Author's Note_

_Now this is a short chapter but I should be able to put another one up in the next few days, I've also been getting ideas for other stories I want to do further down the line. Mainly thanks to Renew Your Vows and I recently re-watched Comicstorians Death of Wolverine video and I had an idea for a oneshot I'm going to write tonight. So there's that to look forward to._

As birds were chirping their morning song, in one kitchen there was the sizzling sound of someone cooking a late breakfast. The two people in the kitchen, one seemed to be very chirpy while the other was struggling to wait for their morning coffee. _Ding_ the kettle finished boiling the water. "Here's your coffee Mary. Its double strength, to get you up." offered Anna Watson with a smile on her face.

"_Yawn._ Thanks Aunt Anna. Just what I need."

"Too much excitement night to get any decent sleep?"

"Kind of. Peter seemed worried. Something about the fire not making sense."

"It rarely does. So were you thinking about Peter last night? May will be happy to hear this, you know you should of listened to us sooner. Seriously the two of you were stubborn as mules." Anna ranted completely missing the point.

"AUNT ANNA. It's not like that! We're just friends. I'm just worried cause peter said he is going to the Bugle today to let them know, he thinks he might be able to find what happened." Mary Jane explained hoping it would change the topic.

"Oh… Well I do hope he doesn't put himself in any danger. I don't know what that would do to May." Anna fell into the new topic starting to worry about her friend.

'_I know and what about the rest of us.' _MJ started to think. Then _Ding Dong, _the doorbell went off. "That will be the post I'll get it."

She got off from her seat and carried her coffee through the house and moved towards the door. Once reaching the door she put on a smile, the same smile she used to use to hide from the world. Hide from herself.

However in the other house there was another scene going on.

"Aunt May have you seen any of my shirts?" Peter called through to her.

"No. didn't you take them to your apartment. Just come through and I'll get you one of your uncle's shirts." With that she stopped and turned around to see Peter. Just stared at him seeing her husband just as fit as the day he came home from his conscripted service. "I'm sorry Peter, I didn't realise how much you are like your uncle. You look just like the day he came home." She smiled at the memory and at the man that herself and her husband raised.

"Thanks but I need to know, why you haven't gotten to moving Uncle Ben's stuff away. You know it is okay to move on. Right?" Peter said as he took his uncles old shirt.

"I know. But having something of his here makes it feel like it is still our home. Like he is still here." She explained and Peter nodded. He was happy in the knowledge that her home was still their home.

"Okay. As long as you are happy. Now let's get round next door and get breakfast, I need to go to the Bugle today." As he finished his sentence he saw his aunt frown.

"Why do you still insist on working for that awful paper that just drags your deeds through the mud." Sternly she ranted.

"Because besides their stance on me. They have some of the best investigative reporters in the city. And they are my friends, so I kind of like it." He explained. "Besides don't you like the irony that the paper in the city that hates me so much, funded so much of my Spider-Man life?" he then added punctuating it with a laugh which got his aunt to smile again.

"Ok let's go. Get the big superhero fed."

They walked round to the house next door and before they could reach to knock. They were greeted by the Watson pain, the elder of which was eagerly dragging them into the home. With cheers of "Come in, Come in." and "make yourself at home". Before Peter knew it he was being sat down at a table in the dining room being handed a coffee and being left with Mary Jane. Peter looked at her and the two just laughed at their aunts antics. They were doing just what they had done years before, trying to force the two. They loved their aunts for this but it at least now they were getting a laugh out of it.

"So… did you speak to the Bugle yet?" She asked while pulling a couple strands of hair behind her ear.

"Nah, not yet. I don't have a phone at the moment. I kinda crushed after I picked a fight the Captain America." He replied half joking.

"You don't have a phone then what have you been doing. Just going up to people's offices hoping they are there?" she scoffed to which he smiled and nodded. "Okay before you go to the Bugle we are going to buy you a new phone and make sure you have everyone's digits. Okay!"

"Yeah sure. I have been meaning to get a new one." She started eyeing him giving him a look, of do not fuck with me, which he quickly replied with "I mean it. I was." To which the look softened.

The two aunts then walked in and chuckled at the looks they were giving each other. They moved round the table giving the two youngsters their pancakes before sitting down with their own. The conversation shifted from the recent exploits Peter had being Spider-Man, since Anna did not know his secret, but instead to Peter's achievements in his studies. She was clearly still trying to sell Peter Parker to Mary Jane.

"Why didn't you say Peter? That's incredible!" she exclaimed across the table.

"I kind of wanted to wait until the after the play to tell you since it was your night with the last show. And then I guess I kinda forgot with everything going on." He rambled.

"How can you forget something like that?" she returned incredulously.

"I don't know. Probably should have remembered it sooner huh?" He knew exactly why he forgot, he got so wound up in making sure everyone was safe he forgot himself. "It's a good thing I've got you guys to remind me huh." He laughed.

"Yeah you sure are buddy."

"So what are your plans today Mary?" asked Aunt May.

"Umm well first I'm going with Pete to get him a new phone. He busted his over a week ago. Then I'm not sure go see my agent about any new auditions." MJ elaborated.

"Oh. Make sure he gets himself a proper phone not one of those plastic pieces of nonsense. He needs to keep up with trends." May offered but then Peter's face bore a shocked expression, "Oh Peter you need to pay attention to this sort of stuff. Since you are going to be working in science."

"Fine fine. I'll get a proper phone. How much are they now fifty dollars?" He asked only to get a shock response from the room.

"Umm Pete their closer to three/five hundred now." slowly MJ responded.

"FIVE HUNDRED!" he nearly shouted.

"Don't worry. We'll find you a contracted on so it won't cost so much." She calmed him down.

The rest of breakfast went by with more similar conversation. Peter's plans for the day, followed by the group begging him to be careful. The two youngsters left to go back to the city. It started off as a walk to get out of the rural drag to find themselves a taxi. As Peter went to try to hail one, being more timid than he should have been, he was ignored. He tried again. Same result. _'How can he be like that? He has no reason to be nervous' _Mary Jane thought to herself and smiled. Just as Peter was going to try a third time he the cab stop a few feet back from him right by MJ.

"Now that's typical. I try three times and you barely walked up to the curb and bam. There's a cab" Peter complained with a laugh.

"What you don't get cabs a whole lot." She retorted and then whispers, "Mr Spider-Man." At which point they both smile getting in the cab directing it towards Manhattan.

"That phone cost me two hundred bucks and I'm still paying for it! I don't even need half the stuff it can do." Peter groaned. It was true he never used his phone for much.

"Come on. There's Instagram on it, you like photography. And you have Facebook. And I'm sure you listen to music. There three more things you can use it for." MJ replied with a wide smile. Enjoying Peter just complain about something that he didn't was his fault. It was breath of fresh air.

"I don't do photography, I sell my selfies to a newspaper."

"Well at least you are admitting they are selfies. Makes it more perfect for Instagram." She slapped him on the arm to let her know she was joking. "Right you have all the numbers you need and we've texted everyone your new numb…"

Just as she was about to finish that though there were police sirens charging by. Peter looked at her apologetically desperately wanting to stay. He told he was sorry just as he ran off down an alley leaving her behind. "I'll see you later Pete." She said to the empty space and turned to walk off towards her agent's office in the opposite direction.

Down in the alley Peter started striping off his civilian clothes, pulling over his mask he jumped up the building with a web sack of his clothes. As he threw the sack and webbing it to the side of the building he jumped off again firing another web swinging after the sirens. "Hello New York!" he yelled as he flew through the air. He was having to make up for lost time. He maneuverer right down the next street picking up speed. Getting faster and faster he had caught up to the getaway vehicle. Lowering himself down to it he landed silently his ability to stick to anything the only thing keeping him there. The car was still going at a good fifty or sixty miles per hour. He knocked on the driver door, the window nothing but smashed glass. _'Okay stolen car, I can't do anything damaging then.'_

"Could you please pull over the…" Spidey said as he looked through the car, "Paint pot Pete, I can't believe it, what's it been? A year and a half how you been?" He joked webbing the criminal he was talking with to his seat.

"It's PASTEPOT!" he protested only to get some webbing on his mouth.

"Don't care. Now you getaway driver you are going to slow down, or I'm throwing you out this window." Spider-man threatened as he reached in to grab a hold of him.

"OKAY. OKAY. You win I'll stop the car. I don't want to die." The driver started to cry as he brought the car to a stop.

"Man you read too much of the Bugle. I mean they do get my good side in their photos but some of their editorials. Man old flat top can't stop himself sometimes." He started joking with the driver. The car comes to a stop slowly giving the police time to slow their chase to not crash. "Well it was good seeing you Paint paste Pete!" Spider-Man chuckled jumping off the car only to hear a muffled scream.

"Spider-Man you are wanted for questioning!" Shouted one of the officers.

"Let me stop you right there, to get my autograph you just have to point a gun somewhere else and ask nicely… No… Still at me?" Spider-Man shrugs, "Oh by the way two thugs back of that car, one in the front may need a little potty training." With that joke the officers pointing the guns sniggered, and Spider-Man made his escape swinging through Manhattan.

"WHERE ARE MY PICTURES OF THAT CRIMINAL, THAT MENACE?!"

That was all Peter could hear on his trip up the last flight of steps to the bullpen. He laughs a little nervous since he still hasn't taken a new photo of himself in nearly a month. Reaching for the door he felt his Spider-Sense tell him something was charging at him. About to move out the way the door swings open and Jameson still ranting walks right over him, not even noticing him. _'Huh? That's weird, shouldn't he be biting my head off.'_ Ignoring it Peter gets back up and walks into the bullpen. "Robbie!" He calls out, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Huh Peter this isn't a great time, can it wait?"

"I rather not, it's about the fire from last night." _'What's with Robbie today? He seems shaken.'_

"Really? Ok let's hear it then Peter." Turning around to be less annoyed than before.

"Umm. Okay. Well last night I was out at MJ's play and you know the fire was there. I got my aunt out but was trapped before I could leave. I heard MJ from the stage telling me there was a way out round the back. So we ran and got out. That's not what I want to tell you. The fire seemed to have been spreading really weird and the way it started didn't make sense… Well not an accident. It wasn't electrical and it seemed to be spreading from the walls. I don't know but it didn't feel right. You understand?"

Robbie started to pace for a second, he always did this when he was thinking, it was a way to cope with stressful news. "Well this is better than what the fire department gave us, you think it was a gang hit? Protection racket?" Peter just nodded to this, "OK. Since all we have is speculation I can't give this to Urich, he's already on a lead. Erm… NORAH, BEN GET UP HERE!"

In less than two seconds a straight out of high school girl ran up. Robbie then started to explain the situation to her and told her that she was going to work with Ben for this lead. "And this is important, do exactly what Ben tells you. I don't want to lose another youngster so soon. Peter can you help her and Ben out too?" Peter gives a more stoic nod. "Good, right I need to go and get tomorrow's Paper ready." With that he walked away leaving the two youngsters together to just work it out.

"I'm Peter Parker, nice to meet you." Peter stuck out his hand, expecting to be met half way.

"I don't need your help Peter, I'm sure I can get a simple fire story done easily enough." She said as she batted away Peter's hand.

"OK, I'm just going to ask did you not listen to Robbie when he said that it could be serious." Peter asked incredulously, "Y'know, possible mob involvement and being asked to help Ben with this since he is still busy."

"Yeah I did but who's the source. You? Hardly trustworthy, Spider-Man's paparazzi claims to know something that the fire department don't. Yeah sure."

"OK I'm not being a source from that point of view, I'm doing it from my double honours degrees from physical sciences and engineering background. From inside the damn place at the time of the fire. So yeah not an accident, do you not trust Robbie Robertson's judgement on me?"

"I'm still not working with you on this, my break I don't need your help."

"Yeah not happening, not after what's been happening recently. Goblin last year and the world is only getting crazier."

"Hmph fine, you better not slow me down then."

"Trust me I won't. Also Name?"

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"Norah Winters"


End file.
